Magical Mortal Minister
by everybodylovespercyjackson
Summary: When Minister Hermione Granger wants to know where their magic comes from, Hecate recruits Hazel and Nico to prevent and completely stop her project. A crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson prooves just how great a team of siblings can be, especially in a different country! Will they succeed? I don’t own anything, this is a slow moving story so PLEASE be patient with inf
1. Chapter 1 - Please

"Please," Hecate said.

Hazel looked up in surprise. Hecate would never plead with her. She never thought Hecate would fall to that level of desperation. Hecate's eyes were filled with desperation. Even the most heartless hell hound could not refuse what Hecate was looking for.

Reyna and Frank walked by. Hazel expected them to turn and say hi, but they didn't. They didn't even look at her.

"Why did they just ignore me?" Hazel asked, almost avoiding the please.

"I'm using the mist to hide us. What I need you to do is extremely important and extremely secret," Hecate informed.

"What is it?" Hazel looked back at her.

"I can only tell you if you agree, my dear," Hecate promised.

Hazel shifted her weight. Hecate must really need her help and trust her to do this. How could Hazel turn her down?

"Fine," Hazel agreed. "I'll do it, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Hecate laughed, surprised Hazel was trying negotiate.

"Somebody gets to help me," Hazel demanded.

"Fine, but I get to pick," Hecate agreed.

"That's not fair!" Hazel complained.

"That's the thing, I'm not fair." Hecate informed. "Anyway, I need you to go to England. There is a hidden place called the Ministry of Magic. I need you to find the Minister and stop her fro, her project."

"The what?" Hazel questioned.

Hecate huffed. "You see, over the centuries, my blood ran through my children's descendants. Sometimes, magic appeared in a child. Those were called Witches and Wizards. Soon they multiplies and went into hiding making their own magical society. Nobody knew where the magic came from, just that they had it. Now the Minister, Hermione Granger, wants to know where it came from. She is have history torn apart and examined with time turners and historians. I'm doing my best to delay her. You must stop her!"

Hazel's jaw dropped. She took a few minutes to take in all the information. She realized she was never told who she could take with her.

"Who gets to join me," Hazel panicked.

"Oh! Right, Nico di Angelo." Hecate said. "Let me just..."

Hecate opened a crossroads. Each with Nico entering their little "mist dome". One involved him simply walking in. The second involved him tripping over a tree root and falling in. The third involved him running in to avoid Will who was trying to get him to eat.

Nico noticed the tree root and simply stepped over it, eliminating a pathway. He paid no mind to Will's shouting, eliminating another pathway. He simply walked in.

Nico looked up and squinted. "This doesn't look like Camp Half-Blood."

Hecate explained everything to Hazel and told them where the Ministry was. Nico scowled. He want too happy about being dragged into a quest. Hecate wished them luck and then left, taking her dome with her. Their sudden reappearance startled a few demigods, but none were too concerned.

"Well, we have a magical, mortal, Minister to stop. Better get moving," Nico stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico walked up to Hazel the next morning. "Why do we need to stop this?"

"They can't exactly see or handle the news of us," Hazel explained. " _I_ could barely handle the fact there is a whole society of non-demigod magicians that are basically our seventh-thousandth cousins. And they aren't really demigods. As soon as they find out, word will get out. And the wrath of all monsters will find their way there. And only the few who can see the monsters will survive."

Nico nodded. They had packed the night before and were ready to go. Hazel and Nico had already told everybody they were visiting their father in the underworld for a while.

"Also," Hazel added. "People tend to fear the unknown. Yes, we are in mythology, but modern demigods are the unknown. Like I said, they are mortals. They are like regular people. Just with magic. They won't understand the same as our parents, or us. They will be confused."

Nico looked up. Hazel looked nervous. Almost as if she didn't really want to do this. He walked over to her put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She had a habit of rambling when she was nervous.

"Are you worried?" He asked.

Hazel nodded. He pulled her into a hug and they sat for a little while. They picked up their bags and shadow traveled to London, England.

"Jesus Christ!" A man on the street whispered when they appeared.

Nico covered Hazels ears protectively. She looked up and smiled, gently removing his hands.

"It's ok, Nico," Hazel assured.

Nico shrugged. They took their bags and went to a hotel. They had no reservations or money, so Hazel used the mist. Hecate has turned her into a fine young sorceress.

They walked up to the room and got settled in fairly quickly. They truly had no plan, so they decided since it was still fairly early they would have breakfast. Instead of paying, they used the mist. Hazel didn't feel too good about that at all.

"Are you sure we can't just drop a quarter? Please?" Hazel tried.

"Hazel, if we do that, some idiot would probably pick it up instead," Nico refused to pay.

They returned to the room. Hazel thought they should go to the ministry at around five and ask to see Minister Granger.

"No," Nico stated without reasoning.

"No about which part of it?" Hazel asked, confused.

"The whole thing. I say we shadow travel into her office and talk to her," Nico proposed.

"I guess that could work," Hazel agreed.

The day went by slowly. They figured out how the TV worked, skipped lunch because Nico wasn't hungry and Hazel wouldn't eat without paying, and lastly got ready for their breaking into the ministry.

Hazel began to ramble. "She's probably going to be alarmed. We should maybe appear _outside_ the room so we don't freak her out too much. I wonder if she-"

"Calm down," Nico interrupted.

Hazel went quiet. After each of them had a good amount of weapons they held hands and dissolved into the shadows. They appeared in the office silently. They just stood there. Minister Hermione Granger was younger than they thought.

Minister Granger sat in her chair writing until she finally felt their gaze and looked up. She didn't look startled at all just curious.

"Are you two lost?" She asked with a gentle, but firm voice.

"No," Nico said without reason behind it again. Minister Granger twisted her face into a confused look.

"What my brother failed to say, is that we really need to talk to you," Hazel explained.

"Oh! Well in that case I'm sure whatever you need help with, my assistant can take care of," Minister Granger went to summon an assistant with her wand when Nico kicked it out of her hand.

"I'm afraid you mistunderstood us," Nico explained in his ominous way. "We need to talk with _you_."

Fear came across her face. Hazel saw this and gave Nico a look she walked over and grabbed the hand Nico kicked. She saw a bruise threatening to form. Hazel used the mist to build an ice pack, like she did the maze, and handed it to the Minister.

"What was that," Minister Granger asked.

"What was what?" Hazel replied innocently.

"How did you make th ice pack? What kind of magic is that?"

Nico pulled Hazel away and shook his head. The Minister eyed them for a moment. It was enough to just appear in a threatening way, but giving her a reason to study them was too much.

"We just need to talk to about your project," Nico informed in a gentler manner.

"Oh," the minister said quietly. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Even if we did, we wouldn't be able to tell you," Hazel had said too much.

Nico saw Minister Granger prepare for her next words. "I'm an adult, your leader. I demand that you tell me!"

Hazel backed up, unprepared for this demand. Nico took a step forward raising his hand to hold the ministers. Ashe did so he grabbed Hazels hand. He shadow traveled them to the underworld.

"What! Where are we?" Minister Granger cried. While he still could Nico took them back to the office. When he fainted Hazel caught him.

"That Magic!" The Minister cried. "If you don't tell me, young lady, I will have you inprisoned for keeping information from me during an important case!"

Hazel looked at the Minister sadly. She'd rather not warn the minister, doubting it would change her mind. She put Nico down gently, knowing the right thing would be to warn her.


End file.
